1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to medical devices and particularly to a device for retaining a disposable waste container for use during certain medical procedures at the bedside of a patient.
2. Descrption of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Medical and hospital personnel attitudes have rapidly changed in recent years concerning the use of disposable instruments and supplies to increase the usage of throw-away items in order to save time, money and provide additional safety to both patients and medical employees. With the spread of fatal viral diseases in recent years more emphasis has been placed on the protection of employees and patients to prevent further spread through physical contact with body fluids and instruments. For many patients it is necessary to relieve them of certain body fluids by the use of suction devices and flexible tubing. In other invasive procedures instruments must be kept clean and sterile during intermittent use. Distilled water is also commonly used at the bedside in various medical procedures and requires careful attention during employment. In certain oral and airway procedures, tools and supplies, when removed from the patient have to be held in a sterile container for use again during the procedure. Tubing along with bandages, rubber gloves and the like, after use must be quickly and safely contained and disposal made without undue handling by attending medical personnel.
Thus, with the new required precautions in the procedures as outlined above it is an objective of present invention to provide a temporary flexible bag retaining device which can be conveniently used as needed at a patient's bedside or table for holding instruments, waste liquids, materials or the like.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide one embodiment of a bag retaining device which includes a releasable ring for quick removal and replacement of the bag as necessary.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a combination flexible bag retaining device with a permanently affixed disposable plastic bag which can be conveniently used and safely disposed.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a flexible bag retaining device which includes a liquid reservoir and means to hold a plurality of plastic tubes for easy access during use before disposal.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a flexible bag retaining device which includes an elongated member having a series of gripping elements to maintain the bag in a secure posture beneath the mattress of a bed.
Various other advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.